Shangri-La Shower
Shangri-La Shower là bài hát chủ đề trình bày bởi μ's được viết cho PS Vita rhythm game (game nhịp điệu), Love Live! School idol paradise. Bài hát được phát hành ngày 1 tháng 10, 2014, nó cũng nằm trong µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, phối nhạc và biên soạn bởi Kurauchi Tatsuya. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14260)' 'CD' #Shangri-La Shower #Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru #Shangri-La Shower (Off Vocal) #Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru (Off Vocal) Videos Gameplay = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg.. Lyrics Rōmaji= Shangri-La on stage! Shangri-La from stage, on stage! Kimi no kokoro ga wakaru mou tomerarenai ima ga subete Hane ga haeta you na jiyuu o zutto motometeta Watashi no mune ga sawagu kodou tokku ni Piiku o koeteru Dakara motto ne tanoshimou yo Shangri-La Shower Natsu wa minna no nekki de jiri jiri Koe ga daitan na Fanfaare kanaderu Tsukurou ne! shinki no suteki na omoide o... I wanna story! Festival owaranai kiseki wa Festival watashitachi no yume (Hey!) Datte itsumademo Dancing Dancing! Dance my beat! Festival owaritakunai kara Festival odori tsudzukete Kimi wa kimi no shitai koto o oshiete yo ne Say yes, Come on!! Shangri-la on stage! (tashikameru hikari no Shower wow-wo!) Shangri-la on stage! (Shangri-La from stage,on stage!) Kimi no hageshisa todoku sou tsunagaritai ima no subete Mitsume atta shunkan atsui uta ga narihibiku Watashi no naka no hoshi wa tsuyoi ganbou nandemo kanaeru Fushigi Pawaa de moriagare Shangri-La Shower Natsu wa minna to issho ni waku waku Daremo asu no koto wa shiranai Asobou ne! Raito yo yozora o ume tsukuse...You wanna story! Carnival tomenaide ongaku Carnival tokesou na nounai (Hey!) Sousa itsumademo Feeling Feeling! Feel my heart! Carnival tomaranai muri dayo Carnival kanji tsudzukete Watashi, kimi to kimi no Passhon hanasanaiyo Say yes,Come on!! Natsu wa minna no nekki de jiri jiri Koe ga daitan na Fanfaare kanaderu Tsukurou ne! shinki no suteki na omoide o... I wanna story! Festival owaranai kiseki wa Festival watashitachi no yume (Hey!) Datte itsumademo Dancing Dancing! Dance my beat! Festival owaritakunai kara Festival odori tsudzukete Kimi wa kimi no shitai koto o oshiete yo ne Say yes, Come on!! Shangri-la on stage! (tashikameru hikari no Shower wow-wo!) Shangri-la on stage! (Shangri-La from stage,on stage!) |-| Kanji= Shangri-La on stage! Shangri-La from stage, on stage! 君の心がわかる　もうとめられない今がすべて 羽が生えたような自由をずっと求めてた 私の胸が騒ぐ　鼓動とっくにピークを越えてる だからもっとね楽しもうよ Shangri-La Shower 夏はみんなの熱気でじりじり 声が大胆なファンファーレ奏でる 作ろうね！新規の素敵な思い出を…I wanna story! Festival 終わらない奇跡は　Festival 私たちの夢（Hey!） だっていつまでも Dancing Dancing! Dance my beat! Festival 終わりたくないから　Festival 踊り続けて 君は君のしたいことを教えてよね Say yes, Come on!! Shangri-La on stage!（確かめる光のShower wow-wo!） Shangri-La on stage!（Shangri-La from stage,on stage!） 君の激しさ届く　そうつながりたい今のすべて 見つめ合った瞬間　熱い歌が鳴り響く 私の中の星は　強い願望何でも叶える 不思議パワーで盛りあがれ Shangri-La Shower 夏はみんなと一緒にわくわく 誰も明日のことは知らない 遊ぼうね！ライトよ夜空を埋めつくせ…You wanna story! Carnival 止めないで音楽　Carnival 溶けそうな脳内（Hey!） そうさいつまでも Feeling Feeling! Feel my heart! Carnival 止まらない無理だよ　Carnival 感じ続けて 私、君と君のパッション離さないよ Say yes,Come on!! 夏はみんなの熱気でじりじり 声が大胆なファンファーレ奏でる 作ろうね！新規の素敵な思い出を…I wanna story! Festival 終わらない奇跡は　Festival 私たちの夢（Hey!） だっていつまでも Dancing Dancing! Dance my beat! Festival 終わりたくないから　Festival 踊り続けて 君は君のしたいことを教えてよね Say yes, Come on!! Shangri-La on stage!（確かめる光のShower wow-wo!） Shangri-La on stage!（Shangri-La from stage,on stage!） |-| English= Shangri-La on stage! Shangri-La from stage, on stage! Your heart knows, that the unstoppable present is everything Freedom that feels like sprouting wings, was always our goal My heart is clamoring; its throbbing has long gone past the peak That's why we should enjoy it even more Shangri-La Shower The summer is scorching hot from everyone's passion Our voices are playing out in a bold fanfare Let's make them! Wonderful new memories... I wanna story! (Festival!) The never-ending miracle is (Festival!) our dream (Hey!) After all, until the end of time Dancing Dancing! Dance my beat! (Festival!) Because we don't want this to end (Festival!) Let's continue dancing Tell me the things you want to do Say yes, Come on!! Shangri-La on stage!（Affirming light Shower wow-wo!） Shangri-La on stage!（Shangri-La from stage,on stage!） Your intensity reached me; so I want to lead everything in this moment The moment our eyes met, this passionate song was resonating The star inside me, can grant any form of strong wish This wondrous power can raise it to the peak Shangri-La Shower The summer is exciting with everyone together No one knows what tomorrow holds Let's play! This light will fill the night sky... You wanna story! (Carnival!) Without stopping the music (Carnival!) With brains likely to melt (Hey!) So until the end of time Feeling Feeling! Feel my heart! (Carnival!) It can't be stopped, it's impossible (Carnival!) Let this feeling continue I won't let go of you and your passion Say yes,Come on!! The summer is scorching hot from everyone's passion Our voices are playing out in a bold fanfare Let's make them! Wonderful new memories... I wanna story! (Festival!) The never-ending miracle is (Festival!) our dream (Hey!) After all, until the end of time Dancing Dancing! Dance my beat! (Festival!) Because we don't want this to end (Festival!) Let's continue dancing Tell me the things you want to do Say yes, Come on!! Shangri-La on stage!（Affirming light Shower wow-wo!） Shangri-La on stage!（Shangri-La from stage,on stage!） Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Gallery Full Cover: References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s